The present invention relates to heat dissipating devices for electronic device, and particularly to buckling device of a heat dissipating module which has a larger area for dissipating heat.
Currently, the heat dissipating device of a computer CPU or heat dissipating elements in electronic elements has a base with aluminum extrusion dissipating fins for absorbing heat and transferring the heat to the fins. Then fans blow out heat in the fin.
To have a high efficiency, at least two heat dissipating seats are assembled together as a heat dissipating module and then the heat dissipating module is in contact with the CPU or heat dissipating fins. Thereby, by the heat dissipating module, more heat can be absorbed from the heat source.
In the prior art, a lower heat dissipating base is formed with a plurality of slots transversally through the fins. Then the long buckles are placed in the slots. Then the upper heat dissipating base is coupled to the lower heat dissipating fins so as to form a heat dissipating module. The buckles have buckling holes for being fixed to the CPU or other heat dissipating device. A plurality of heatpipes are connected between the upper heat dissipating piece and lower heat dissipating piece, and thus heat can be transferred quickly.
In above-mentioned prior art design; the slots are formed on the lower heat-dissipating base, which contacts the heat source directly. As a result the area of the lower heat dissipating base to contact the heat source is reduced greatly and consequently, the heat dissipating efficiency is low.
Moreover, the heat dissipating base is formed with a plurality of slots, the working process is tedious and complicated.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a buckling device of a heat dissipating module comprising a retaining seat, a connecting element and a pressing element. The retaining seat has a plurality of legs extended from two opposite sides, each leg having a buckling hole. The connecting element has a plurality of extending arms at two opposite sides, an end portion of each extending arm being installed with a hook; the connecting element having a slot. One side of the end of the pressing element having a protrusion, and another side of the end of the pressing element being pivotally connected to the slot of the connecting element; and when rotating the pressing element, a lower side of the protrusion moving upwards or downwards.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.